


Work Work Work

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Break Dance AU, F/M, I just wrote about dancing and Rey and Kylo dancing, Rey being a badass, and Kylo being the scene kid he always is, and sexy stares, some foul language, the AU literally NOBODY WANTED, will probably write smut about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HEY SCENE KID.” </p>
<p>It was almost comical how quiet the crowd got as Ren’s foot stopped on the first step, turning his head to face Rey. She smiled as she shrugged and looked around. “To me it just seems like you are scared that you might lose.” she points her finger at him, “Old man too scared thinking he might break something here on the dance floor!” </p>
<p>-----------------------------<br/>The only thing Rey wanted to do was watch a dance battle. She didn't think she would have to challenge the champion in order to get one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Work Work

If Rey could smile any wider she would. 

The loud music as well as the crowd pushing each other to get a better glimpse of the stage was like a dream come true. Anybody else would be almost disgusted to be in a run down warehouse but not her. She managed to get into this place because of Finn, with the promise that she would bring Poe with her ,and with the way that Finn was trying to awkwardly start a conversation with the hispanic man she figured she had delivered. 

Which gave her just enough time to push her way to the front of the crowd and catch a glimpse of the action. 

“WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO ANOTHER…DANCE BATTLE.”

Rey yelled and whooped along with everyone in the room as several sirens and lights went off, the room was so infectious! 

“Three squads with nothing to lose are giving it their all against our reigning champions….THE FIRST ORDER.” 

The girl jumped at the sound of heavy foot stomps that filled the place, followed by hollering and cheering as three figures walked up into the stage. The cheering became louder before turning into a steady chant as several white figures with caps surrounded the main trio. 

What she noticed first was the woman on the left, the very tall woman. She had on a pair of sunglasses with platinum blonde hair slicked back as she chewed on what she thought looked like bubble-gum. Her shoes were a bright silver, the same silver that ran a line down the side of her baggy pants. A black jacket with a red undershirt ,both of them cut off at the midriff, and finally a black cap with a red symbol she had never seen before. 

Next was the figure on the right. Ginger male tapping away on a phone as several white clad people kept whispering things to him. Black pants with the same sag as the rest of the team, gold sneakers that looked recently polished, and a black hoodie with white letters that said ‘DON’T QUESTION THE GENERAL.” Rey did not know what that meant but she figured that he must have been the second in command. 

Which made her gaze turn to the figure smirking at the jeers of the rest of the opposing squads. He looked…different. Rey’s eyes started to focus on what seemed to be the leader of the ‘First Order’ squad. He had on grey baggy pants, one of the legs raised up to show off his bright red sneakers, and a black armless hoodie that showed off his muscles even with the dim lightening. He removed his cap as he fanned himself, showing off the small ponytail that had the ladies in the room yelling things that Rey rather not hear in public. 

The leader walked over to the man and yanked the microphone away from him looking at the three teams with a smile before he shook his head. 

“Forget it. Why the hell would we face you three again?” he points his fingers to the second in command, “Hux here kicked your asses and I only had to step in when he got too bored!” he chuckled as the crew leaders cussed him out and raised their middle fingers up at him. “You really think that just because you practiced a bit more you can defeat raw talent?”   
Rey frowned at that. What was wrong with practicing? Nobody was born perfect at dancing. 

“Then the fuck do you want Kylo Ren!” 

Kylo Ren…what kind of name was that? Rey got teased about her own name sometimes but that guy must have been the laughingstock of this place before becoming the asshole he was today apparently. 

“An actual fucking oppnonent.” 

One of the leaders started to step up to him as his crew held him back, Ren merely raising his hands as he looked around like he had done nothing wrong. He shoved the mic back into the announcers chest going over to talk to ‘Hux’ and pointing back to the squads he had insulted. The man seemed happy that he had gotten so many people pissed off at his lack of participation! 

“Dick…” she murmured before turning to walk away, she thought that she would actually get to see a dance battle but apparently she had wasted her time. She better get out before people noticed that she was wearing her ballet attire underneath her huge tan hoodie. The boom of the microphone made her jump again as she tried to push past the bodies demanding the entertainment they had come here to see. 

“WELL…HOW ABOUT WE MAKE THIS INTERESTING! DOES ANYBODY HERE WANT TO CHALLENGE THE LEADER OF THE FIRST ORDER?” 

That caught Rey’s attention. She turned around as the announcer kept looking for any challengers, the crowd getting quiet as they looked amongst each other. Would anyone actually have the guts to do this? The crowd didn’t notice the girl running over to her friends and yanking Poe’s cap out of his head as she messed up her hair. 

“Rey what the hell…did you eat the brownies they were passing out here?” 

“What?” she turned to look at Poe with an excited look before putting the cap on her head. “No! That dick up there calling himself Kylo Ren said he won’t battle until someone gives him an opponent.” she laughs as she grabs the make up at the bottom of her bag and shoves a mirror into Finn’s hand as she applied eyeliner and eyeshadow to her eyes. Make up always made her look different so why shouldn’t she try looking a bit more intimidating for this challenge. “So…” she applied a bit more, “I am about to show him that he is not as good as he thinks he is.” 

Poe and Finn barely had time to process her statement as she kissed both of their cheeks and waved goodbye. It was almost like slow motion when she got up there, watching Kylo Ren about to step down and refuse to challenge anybody from the opposing crews. Rey gathered up her courage and jumped on stage as she glared at him. 

“HEY SCENE KID.” 

It was almost comical how quiet the crowd got as Ren’s foot stopped on the first step, turning his head to face Rey. She smiled as she shrugged and looked around. “To me it just seems like you are scared that you might lose.” she points her finger at him, “Old man too scared thinking he might break something here on the dance floor!” 

The ‘oooh’ that went around the crowd was laughable as she caught several people pointing at her from the corner of her eye. Yet she didn’t want to break eye contact with Kylo Ren, his face was absolutely priceless. She took one step forward as he watched her closely, almost like he was considering pushing her off but was interested enough to see what this ‘little girl’ might do. 

“So how about it? You think you can stop being such a douchebag and challenge me?” she looks around, “Or are you too scared you might embarrass yourself.” 

A hand grabbed her chin and brought her face to face with a pair of dark eyes that looked far more intrigued than they should be. She held in a gasp as she realized how close they were before glaring at him, refusing to break eye contact and let him know that she was NOT scared of him. 

“…you got yourself a deal.” the words were said so quietly that she almost had to strain to hear them, “If you win then I’ll take on all these idiots…” he grins, “but if you lose…” his thumb starts grazing her lips softly as he leans close enough so that their lips would almost meet. 

“If I win then I want you to follow me to my place.” 

Rey chuckles, “What you don’t live in this dump?” she tries to break away but he holds her even tighter, “And why do you think I would want to sleep with you?” 

The smile on Ren’s face could be labeled the most annoying thing in existence in her book, “Because you will not be able to say no after I kiss you silly.” he shrugs, “And by then I am pretty sure the word no won’t be in your brain after I fuck you into the mattress.”

The girl wanted to spat in his face so badly but instead she shoved him away and watched him nod as the crowd erupted into a cheer, the announcer going up to her and Ren as he flipped a coin. 

“…TAILS! THE FIRST ORDER STARTS!” 

Of course they would have preferences in this place. Whatever…she was going against him and him alone. A part of her was screaming at her to just run away and tell Poe and Finn she had made a big mistake but the fucking smirk on Ren’s face was enough to make her stay. She had a routine she had been working on for a while now…she had made it and perfected it all by herself. 

She couldn’t lose to a loser who wasn't even trying. 

_Hey Wassup Hello/Seen your pretty ass soon as you came in that door._

Rey rolled her eyes at the song choice. Of all the things they could pick it had to be Trap Queen. However she was interested in the way Ren was ready. He bounced on his heels twice before he crossed his hands and bent his right knee before opening them up and bending his left knee, looking away and stepping with his left foot to scoop his arms in front of Rey. He came out of that position with his right foot as he brought his left heel up while crossing his arms and popped twice before scooping his arms wide open to pick up his left foot and do a small criss cross with his foot before pushing down on the floor with his hand. 

The crowd seemed to go wild as he put both his hands out in front of him and made a kind of rowing motion with his hands and his feet before his rolled his body to the left, his arms going up and doing a sort of lawn mower movement before his hand went over his mouth and pointed straight at her. Funny how the singer was singing something about sex when he pointed straight at her. Ren turned and put his hands up in a stop motion before he hopped backwards one leg at a time as his hands crossed, then pointed at his shoulders, then went straight before he jumped into a whip. 

Music got louder suddenly as he hopped to the right on one leg his arms making circles as he moved his body back on forth like a wave before his right went over his head like a semi circle which was followed by his left. His body kept doing more wave like movements before he shimmed up to Rey, the music starting to pound the bass as he finished a couple more hands movements and puffed his chest out in front of her. The song went into a rap as he winked before moving away and shaking hands with his second in command. 

She wanted to almost laugh as the song started to change into a fast paced song. Kylo Ren had purposefully done a short song that didn’t have many dance moves. The only thing she had to do to win this was top that with moves that were much better than a simple whip. 

The song started becoming clear as she grinned. Work was an easy song to dance to but it seemed the DJ had picked a remixed version that would go perfect with the dance move she had been practicing. She started with her right foot as she pulled her arms to the left but looked to the right, repeating the movements with opposite directions as she smiled at a familiar tuft of her hair. It seemed that Finn and Poe were watching her closely while cheering her on as best they could. Her right foot stepped back as he right arm punched high, middle, then low before throwing it away and pushing both of her hands against her chest as she pointed to herself. Rey punched down as her right knee came up, then punching down again as her left knee went up before her legs spread out and bent before going back in and jumping back into her regular position. 

_Work Work Work Work Work/ You see me doing—_

Cheers and exclamations could be heard as she started to ignore Kylo Ren and get more and more into her routine. She had practiced this in secret for so long…it felt good to show it off! Her right foot went off again as her hand went up with the middle finger as she waved it around, doing the same with her left foot, the beat doing a small ‘da da da’ as her feet tried to follow suit. Rey brought her arms in and crossed them over one another as she looked to the left and then back at the center, her eyes meeting with Kylo Ren’s for a moment before she spread her legs and bent them as she crossed her arms and started popping her hips. The cheers that came with that movements were almost enough to make her blush as she started moving down lower, her arms crossing over one another before rolling and striking a pose.

She didn’t stop there as she started to pop and lock like Finn had taught her, hearing him cheer the loudest as she kept her hips moving before repeating the same movements she had done as the beat started getting even rougher. Her hands got more sassy as her movements started to show the hard work she had put into this routine. She lost track of the movements she was doing as she let her hands roam over her body, earning the male hollers as she walked up to her opponent before popping her chest back and forth before her body rolled into a simple wave before pushing him away an into the tall woman. 

She was panting harshly as she walked away, her hips moving back and forth as she was greeted by her best friends. The cheers didn’t stop for a while as she waved at the crowd, making sure her cap didn’t fall off since most of the movements she had done were already threatening to make it slip off. The announcer waited until everyone was quiet enough to look at Kylo Ren and then at Rey. 

“…I think it is obvious who the winner is.” he goes over to Rey and high fives her as the room explodes into a conglomeration of cheering and applause as people go up to greet her and shaker her hand. She wants to blush at the attention but her heart was beating at such a fast speed that she could only receive the handshakes and applause with a bright smile. Her eyes landed on Kylo Ren as she caught him with his phone pointed straight at her. He instantly put it down as he winked at her before motioning for him and his trio to leave. 

Rey watched him leave as he stared at something on his screen. Her eyes scrunched up to see if she could get a better look before she was pulled away by the people wanting to know her name and her dance moves. 

Had he…Did he take a picture of her as she was smiling?

**Author's Note:**

> I contribute NOTHING to this fandom. Only AU's that I honestly don't know how I came up with. 
> 
> However I do happen to love watching dance videos and they are the reason this fic is being written today! I might write smut about this so who knows~ Please Read and Review to tell me if you liked it or if you just liked the songs I mentioned here XD. 
> 
> Here are the dances I used as reference:   
> -Rey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEtt7VQwoBc  
> -Kylo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkKDBD3qtqo


End file.
